Apostata
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto od dziecka ucieka przed templariuszami. Tak długo bronił się przed magią krwi, aż stracił ostatnie resztki siły woli. Teraz, gdy myśliwy stał się zwierzyną, pojawił się kolejny templariusz. Neji jeszcze nie wie, w co się pakuje. Jedno z najgorszych moich streszczeń. Daj szansę temu fanfikowi.


„Trzy Wiedźmy" nie była karczmą najwyższej klasy, ale jedyną między Kirkwall a Anerfell. Dlatego prawie zawsze była zapełniona po brzegi kupcami, żołnierzami, złodziejami, zawodowymi pijakami, dezerterami, skrytobójcami z Antivy, młodzikami, rolnikami, uciekinierami i zanudzonymi szlachcicami. Raz na jakiś czas pojawiał się nawet templariusz lub apostata.

Nie było jednak zabawnie, gdy pojawiali się jednocześnie.

Właściciel, karczmarz, miał nosa do kłopotów i wyczuł je, jeszcze zanim do głównej sali wszedł niezbyt wysoki blondyn ze szramami na policzkach w ciemnym, brudnym płaszczu i ubłoconych butach, rozpychając się do lady. Chłopak, młody, nerwowo przebierał palcami, gdy wydobywał ze skrytej gdzieś przy pasie sakiewki, parę miedziaków.

Nie był złodziejem, był na to zbyt nerwowy. Na dezertera stanowczo za młody, więc żołnierzem też nie. Chudziną był, więc na szlachcica, zawodowego pijaczka lub skrytobójcę też się nie nadawał. Kupcy nie podróżują z reguły sami, okolica w końcu nie jest najspokojniejsza. Zostawała już tylko jedna opcja.

Apostata.

Karczmarz wzruszył ramionami i z dziecinną pewnością siebie wykonał zamówienie. Wielokrotnie miał do czynienia ze zbiegłymi magami i z pewnością go to nie kłuło w plecy po godzinach. Jeśli takowy dostał wszystko, a tym bardziej zapłacił, mógł być spokojny i o swoje bezpieczeństwo, o bezpieczeństwo sąsiadów, a już na pewno o spokój sumienia, gdy będzie badał swoją lżejszą sakiewkę.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, gdy przed jego nosem wylądował talerz z pieczoną kaczką i kufel ciemnego piwa. Karczmarz uznał, że w tym momencie wyglądał jak zwykły chłopiec, który wreszcie dostał oczekiwany prezent. Blondyn niemalże rzucił się na jedzenie, przełykając kęsy tak, jakby to miał być jego ostatni posiłek. Nie zwracał tym na siebie większej uwagi: większość przybyłych była wygłodniała po długiej podróży pustym traktem, na którym mogła spotkać tylko innych podróżników.

Dopóki apostata nie szukał zwady, a ten dzieciak raczej wolał siedzieć cicho, karczmarz czuł się dobrze, w cieniu sprawdzając miedziaki, a potem chowając je do swojej skrytki. Przestał zawracać sobie głowy chłopakiem i wrócił do wykonywania pracy.

Blondyn o imieniu Naruto radośnie pochłaniał swój pierwszy od tygodnia posiłek i popijał pierwszy przyjemny napój. Od tak dawna włóczył się po ulicach i głuszy, że niemal zapomniał, co to cywilizacja. Był pewien, że ten trup szlachcica i sakiewka pełna pieniędzy to dar od bogów. Sam jeszcze nie umiał przemieniać śmieci w cuda, ale uznał, że jeszcze trochę i mu się uda. Magia była jego jedyną szansą na wydostanie się z tego strasznego bagna, w jakie się wpakował, gdy jeszcze ledwo raczkował.

Gdy tylko ostatni kęs wyśmienitej kaczki znikł w jego ustach, uśmiechnął się do prawie opróżnionego kufla. Bał się pokazać innym, że ma coś więcej, niż tylko miedziaki, ale był strasznie głodny. Rozejrzał się, szukając osób, które mogłyby mu sprawić kłopoty, lecz z zaskoczeniem zrozumiał, że ten poprzetykany każdym rodzajem ludzi tłum ma go w nosie. Poczuł się...

Samotny.

Parsknął śmiechem, karcąc się za swoją głupotę i skinieniem ręki przywołał karczmarza do siebie. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, najwyraźniej węsząc okazję do zarobku. Chłopak wyciągnął całego srebrnika i położył go na ladzie tak, aby tylko ten jeden facet go widział.

-Pokój, kąpiel i porządna kolacja. Co ty na to?

-Co ja na to? Klient, mój pan. Dorzucę dyskrecję w ramach promocji. Nadia!

Jedna z dziewczyn, które walczyły z piwem i tłumem, przedarła się z powrotem do lady i spojrzała na karczmarza wyczekująco. Najwyraźniej to nie był jej dzień, o czym świadczył niezadowolony wzrok.

-Co jest?

-Zaprowadź chłopaka do wolnego pokoju, przygotuj mu ciepłą kąpiel i daj coś na ząb.

-Jasne. Kolejny szlachcic do kolekcji. -mruknęła i spojrzała na blondyna- Za mną, mój panie.

Naruto nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale ten przydomek bardzo mu się spodobał. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, lecz Nadia dość umiejętnie go zignorowała, a potem ruszyła po schodach. Piętro zapełnione było drzwiami i poszarpanym dywanikiem. Gdyby blondyn nie wiedziałby, gdzie jest, pomyślałby, że wylądował w jakimś tanim burdelu. Chociaż... kto wie? W końcu to jedyny budynek w okolicy, a może nawet i na całym trakcie.

Został zaprowadzony do małego pokoju z kominkiem, miękkim łóżkiem, biurkiem i drewnianą wanną w kącie. Nadia nie czekała na słowo Naruto i natychmiast zabrała się do pracy, korzystając z wiadra, które spuszczała przez pomysłowy tunelik w ścianie. Chłopak usiadł na materacu i po raz pierwszy od kilku dni ściągnął swój płaszcz.

-Kolację podamy za chwilę, panie. -westchnęła niecierpliwie Nadia, gdy wanna wypełniła się letnią wodą. Wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami i zostawiając Naruto samego. Blondyn przeciągnął się i zrzucił z siebie ubranie, chowając sakiewkę pod poduszką. Była to nikła kryjówka, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Wsunął się pod powierzchnię wody i zaczął szorować dłońmi swoje ciało, zmywając z niego najgorsze warstwy brudu. Krzywił się, gdy pod palcami wyczuwał własne kości, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Być może jeśli dobrze rozporządzi tymi pieniędzmi, już wkrótce będzie żył jak prawdziwy szlachcic. Uśmiechnął się i wyskoczył z zimnej wody, łapiąc za pierwszy lepszy kawałek tkaniny. Wytarł się dokładnie, a potem wskoczył w swoje spodnie.

Nadia pojawiła się po jakimś kwadransie, niosąc tacę z miską parującego gulaszu, talerzem grzanek i kuflem piwa. Skłoniła się ironicznie, a potem szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia, jakby bała się, że blondyn uzna jej żarty za prawdę. Naruto z radośnie tańczącym w piersi sercem pochłaniał swój posiłek, leniwie zerkając na umykające w dziurach pająki i na skaczące w kominku jęzory ognia, posilające się drwami.

Karczmarz poruszył niespokojnie nosem, gdy pojawił się kolejny klient. Ten jednak z pewnością nie był głodny. Czarne niczym smoła włosy, długie do pasa, podtrzymywane były przez szarą opaską, zasłaniającą czoło. Niezwykle jasne oczy wbijały się w duszę, za silne palce zaciskały się na rękojeści surowego miecza. Nic dodać, nic ująć.

Wykapany templariusz.

Choć klient był młody, karczmarz nie miał zamiaru ryzykować. Kilka razy zetknął się z takimi ludźmi i odkrył, że nie interesują ich tanie alkohole, ohydne potrawy, a tym bardziej dziwki. Zazwyczaj. Chrząknął, aby pokazać templariuszowi, że to on jest właścicielem tego miejsca.

-Czym mogę służyć takiemu zacnemu gościowi?

-Informacją. -mruknął młody, opierając się o ladę. Karczmarz odniósł wrażenie, że jego wzrok mógłby zabijać. I nie chciał sprawdzać, czy jego przeczucie jest prawdziwe, czy po prostu umysł płata mu figle. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

-Za odpowiednią cenę...

-Nie będzie żadnej ceny. -powiedział hardo templariusz- To nie jest błahostka szlachty, od tego może zależeć życie w całym budynku. Nie zamierzam ci płacić za twój owłosiony tyłek, więc zapytam wprost. Gdzie jest apostata?

Karczmarz z trudem przełknął ślinę i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

-Nie... nie jestem taki jak... ty, panie. Znaczy, nie jestem templariuszem! -sprostował, gdy ujrzał błysk w bielutkich oczach młodego- Nie potrafię rozpoznawać apostatów.

-Nie dostaniesz złamanego miedziaka. Apostata jest młody, to zaledwie dzieciak. Ścigam go od granicy. Trzymał się na uboczu, w ciemnych uliczkach, lasach, ale teraz w końcu wyszedł z kryjówki. I wiem, że tu jest lub tu był. Blondyn, niebieskie oczy, szramy na policzkach. Nie da się przegapić. Widziałeś go?

Karczmarz w jednej sekundzie oszacował swoje szanse i skinął głową, a następnie zbliżył się do templariusza.

-Rozumiesz pan, moje życie to zarobek i dlatego rzadko zwracam uwagę na ludzi, którzy płacą. Ostatnio nawet woda zaczęła kosztować majątek.

-Rozumiem. -mruknął templariusz- Nic ci się nie stanie. Apostata często jest niewidoczny w tłumie, nie mogę cię winić za twoją głupotę. Gdzie on jest?

-Nadia!

Dziewczyna podeszła do lady z bardzo nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem, zaciskając dłonie na dwóch pustych kuflach. Zmierzyła wzrokiem templariusza i westchnęła.

-A to co? Kolejny szlachcic, tyle że z mieczem?

-To templariusz, więc zamknij się, dziewko! Zaprowadź go do tamtego blondyna, którego niedawno zabrałaś na górę.

Nadia westchnęła i odłożyła kufle, a następnie pociągnęła templariusza po schodach. Młody nie oponował, ale najwyraźniej towarzystwo tej dziewczyny nie odpowiadało mu zbytnio. Za bardzo kojarzył ją z tanimi dziwkami, od których pękały uliczki w miastach. Mimo to zachował swoje uwagi dla siebie i raźnym krokiem podążył za Nadią, zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wreszcie znalazł się tak blisko plugawca i to bez większego wysiłku. Polowania, o których mówili inni, starsi templariusze, zdawały się ociekać krwią, potem i trudem, gdy przeszukiwano ruiny i gnano za magami przez połowę kraju. On potrzebował jedynie miesiąca śledzenia apostaty. Oczekiwał sporej pochwały od komtura, gdy tylko wróci.

Pokój, w jakim się znalazł, nie szokował bogactwem i elegancją. Obdrapane ściany, dziury w podłodze i suficie, stada pająków w kątach. Idealne miejsce dla najgorszych postaci w historii. Zmarszczył czoło w niesmaku, gdy do jego nosa dotarła nieprzyjemna woń zgnilizny, zaś na widok paru robaków, które wyszły z dziury w materacu, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Apostata stał tyłem do niego, badając okropną, szarą ścianę. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju, pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że jest ścigany. Templariusz powoli zaczął wyciągać miecz z pochwy, zaciskając zęby ze zdenerwowania. Nie mógł spartolić swojej pierwszej roboty, ale jeszcze nie widział prawdziwej siły plugawca.

-Neji. -powiedział nagle blondyn, odwracając się na pięcie i spoglądając prosto w białe oczy templariusza, który zamarł z wyciągniętym do połowy ostrzem.

-Skąd... skąd znasz moje imię?

Naruto uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

-Stąd, skąd ty wiesz o mnie. To pewnie jedna z pierwszych twoich misji, nie byłeś zbyt skromny w swoich poszukiwaniach. A tak się składa, że ty dopiero raczkujesz, udając doświadczonego templariusza, podczas gdy ja uciekam odkąd tylko nauczyłem się czytać i pisać.

Templariusz z trudem przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął całkowicie miecz.

-To prawda. Popełniłem wiele błędów, ale to ostatni raz, kiedy postąpiłem tak głupio.

Naruto zacmokał.

-Powinieneś zacząć od tej zbroi. Widać cię z pierwszego lepszego wzgórza. Ale to i tak nie zmienia jednej rzeczy. Można w sumie powiedzieć, że jestem wyjadaczem w tych sprawach. Nie jesteś pierwszym templariuszem, który próbuje mnie zabić i z pewnością nie ostatnim. A muszę niestety przyznać, że do najlepszych się nie zaliczasz.

Neji zazgrzytał zębami, zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści.

-Ilu naszych już zabiłeś, potworze?!

-Niewielu. -pokręcił głową blondyn- Większość pewnie czmychnęła, bo nie chciała się przyznać do porażki. I nie zawsze byłem... potworem, jak mówisz. Na początku po prostu robiłem to, co inni magowie. Czytałem książki, nudne to było, zbierałem zioła, ale większość wyrzucałem, chodziłem do biedniejszych dzielnic i ofiarowywałem swoje zaklęcia lecznicze. Nie jestem najzdolniejszy, ale udało mi się przetrwać tak długo, że w końcu uznałem, że coś musi być w tej magii krwi, skoro tak wielu jej ulega.

Neji obserwował, jak chłopak podchodzi do łóżka i siada na nim, niezrażony obnażonym ostrzem. Blondyn westchnął.

-Bałem się, jak cholera. Ale to było nawet fajne, patrzeć, jak demon rozszarpuje twoich wrogów. Dzikie zwierzęta, bandyci, nawet templariusze. Przestało mieć znaczenie to, kto mnie ściga, każdy, kto by spróbował, byłby martwy.

-Dlaczego mi to mówisz? -mruknął Neji.

-Bo chcę, żeby mnie ktoś w końcu posłuchał. Nie zawsze byłem zły, ale mam już dość uciekania. Naprawdę. Zanim mnie zabijesz, po prostu mnie posłuchaj. Nie chcę umierać jak jakiś zwykły apostata z niezdrową ambicją i idiotycznym pociągiem do magii krwi.

Templariusz oblizał suche wargi, obawiając się podstępu, ale nie wiedział, co powinien naprawdę zrobić. Dobre serce odezwało się w nim i ostatecznie skinął głową, pozwalając magowi mówić dalej.

-To prawda, nigdy nie byłem w Kręgu, urodziłem się już jako apostata. Moi rodzice też byli nimi. Ale nie myśleli nawet o magii krwi, od kiedy tylko zacząłem ich rozumieć, wpajali mi, że mam się od tego świństwa trzymać z daleka. Ale ta wiara i pomaganie chorym i rannym im nie pomogła. Przyszli templariusze i nie słuchali ich tłumaczeń, nie słuchali próśb. Zabili ich i chcieli zabić mnie.

-Bzdura! -zaprotestował Neji- Templariusze nie zabijają dzieci, chyba że są opętane. Jestem pewien, że źle to wszystko zrozumiałeś.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

-Neji, nie miałem wtedy 4 lat, tylko 9. I dość dobrze wiedziałem, co się robi z mieczem, kiedy jest przy czyimś gardle. Udało mi się drani poparzyć i im uciekłem. Nikt nie przejmuje się kolejnym wygłodniałym dzieckiem, więc zostawili mnie w spokoju i zabrali się za grabienie domu rodziców. Taka jest prawda i tak robi większość templariuszy. Pewnie, na początku wszyscy są święci, ale przyznaj, że po pewnym czasie to robi się nudne.

Naruto westchnął.

-W każdym razie tułałem się od jednego miasta do drugiego, a jednego, czego nie byłem w stanie uniknąć, to starzenia się. Rosłem i rosła moja magiczna siła. Zacząłem zwracać na siebie uwagę sztuczkami, próbując zarobić na następny posiłek. Niektórzy nawet dawali mi pieniądze, ale większość omijała mnie szerokim łukiem. Potem pojawili się templariusze. Nie zwracałem już wtedy uwagi na to, czy chcą mnie zabrać go Kręgu, czy po prostu zabić i mieć mnie z głowy. Zacząłem uciekać, a najbardziej upartych kaleczyłem lub zabijałem.

Blondyn spojrzał na Nejiego, a w błękitnych oczach malował się smutek.

-To była obrona konieczna. Kurczowo trzymałem się życia, a popełniałem błąd za błędem. Kolejna noc bez jedzenia, kolejny sen bez koca, kolejny katar, kolejny głód, kolejna sztuczka i kolejny templariusz. To było koło, z którego nie mogłem się wyrwać. Bałem się, ale na sam zapach pieczonego mięsa robiłem, co mogłem, żeby go zdobyć.

-Nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że ani razu nikt nie próbował się z tobą dogadać.

Naruto uśmiechnął się.

-Ależ skąd, była jedna osoba, którą naprawdę kochałem. Była siostrą w Zakonie, gdzieś w Fereldenie. Przygarnęła mnie, gdy zobaczyła moje sztuczki, dawała mi jeść, myła mnie, uśmiechała się. Nie była zła, a ja wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że kobiety mogą być templariuszami, więc nie wyczuwałem zagrożenia. Chciała mnie zabrać do Kręgu, przekonywała mnie, że jest tam ciepło i dadzą mi śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Nauczą panować nad magią. Zanim się obejrzałem, wpatrywałem się w kalendarz, czekając na dzień przybycia templariuszy, którzy mieli mnie zabrać do raju.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

-To byli ci, którym się nudziło. Powiedzieli jej, że jestem już za stary na naukę, że jestem apostatą, którego należy zabić.

-Co? -zdziwił się Neji- Nie, przecież to... Kręgi z reguły przyjmują każdego maga, jakiego są w stanie... uratować. Chyba nie byłeś już wtedy magiem krwi, co?

Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

-W tym sęk, Neji. Chcieli po prostu odwalić swoją robotę, a ciągnięcie mnie przez połowę kraju nad jakieś głupie jezioro nie opłacało im się. Zabiliby mnie, gdyby nie siostra. Broniła mnie, wyzywała ich od zdrajców Zakonu i innych takich. Musieli być już wstawieni, bo rzucili się na nią z pięściami. Nie wytrzymałem i pozwoliłem, aby magia ze mnie płynęła. Nie będę kłamać, jeden skończył martwy, a drugi miał odmrożoną połowę ciała. Uciekłem.

Chłopak westchnął.

-Potem, kiedy rosłem, zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Jak w końcu miałem się bronić przed templariuszami bez odpowiedniej broni? Najpierw nieświadomie, a potem już całkiem świadomie zacząłem szukać ksiąg na temat magii krwi, to było prostsze, niż myślałem. Wyprawiłem się nawet do Tevinter na parę miesięcy. To było nieprzyjemne doświadczenie, niewolnicy, krwawe rytuały, korupcja. Ale wróciłem stamtąd silniejszy... i przeklęty.

Blondyn dotknął dłonią swojego brzucha.

-Cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko, gdy zabiłem templariusza ledwo kiwając palcem. Masakrowałem zastępy bandytów i wybijałem ostatnie drapieżniki w lasach dla własnej przyjemności i satysfakcji.

-Niech zgadnę, co się zmieniło... Zabiłeś kogoś, kogo nie chciałeś zabić.

-Dziecko. Małą dziewczynkę. Bandyci najwyraźniej trzymali ją dla okupu, nie wiem. Nie zdołałem się powstrzymać, stała mi na drodze. Nadal pamiętam jej łzy... rozdziawioną buzię. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. A potem została już tylko krwawa plama i poszarpane ciałko. Znienawidziłem się za to, bo okazało się, że wcale nad tym nie panuję. Chciałem to powstrzymać, ale On jest silniejszy.

Neji prychnął.

-Chciałeś przeciwstawić się nieuniknionemu i świadomie sięgnąłeś po ten środek. Nie próbuj nawet się usprawiedliwiać. Nie pomyślałeś chociażby o tym, aby samemu udać się do jakiegoś Kręgu?

Naruto wykrzywił twarz w grymasie.

-Tak? Stanąć przed templariuszami i powiedzieć im, że jestem apostatą, potencjalnym magiem krwi, ale chcę się nawrócić? Nie wyglądam chyba na aż takiego idiotę!

-Spróbować mogłeś!

-Nie mam 9 żyć, żeby nimi szastać na prawo i lewo. -krzyknął Naruto, a jego policzki nabrały ciemnoczerwonej barwy- Zresztą, to nie ma sensu. Zapomnisz o mnie, kiedy tylko dostaniesz pochwałę od swojego komtura. W końcu nikogo nie obchodzi to, że apostata dał się złapać... No, możesz mnie zabić. Ale jest jedno ale.

Neji zmrużył oczy i podniósł miecz. Nie wierzył w opowieść Naruto i nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego zdania. Zakon był dla niego wszystkim. Nie miał zamiaru wątpić w swój dom.

-Tak? Co takiego?

-On nie pozwoli ci mnie zabić -zamruczał Naruto, podczas gdy jego tęczówki zrobiły się czerwone, a źrenice stały się pionowe- więc lepiej się postaraj.

Zanim Neji zdołał wziąć kolejny oddech, chłopak zerwał się z posłania i wymierzył w brzuch templariusza mocnego kopniaka, spotęgowanego jakimś zaklęciem. Brunet poleciał na ścianę, a w jego zbroi pozostało dobrze widoczne wgłębienie. Szybko łapiąc powietrze, Neji podniósł się, podpierając się łokciami i spojrzał na wroga. Naruto właśnie formował dużą kulę energii w swoich dłoniach.

-Dobre pieski leżą tam, gdzie ich panowie je położą. -mruknął plugawiec i rzucił zaklęciem w stronę templariusza. Neji w ostatniej chwili odbił się od podłogi, gdy ściana, przy której jeszcze przed chwilą był, rozprysła się w drobny mak. Odłamki uderzyły go w twarz, zostawiając drobne ranki i zadrapania, lecz on już poszukiwał miecza wzrokiem.

Pozbawione zdobień ostrze czekało na niego pod drzwiami, wciąż jeszcze kołysząc się. Naruto również zerknął w stronę broni i uśmiech plugawca zrobił się szerszy. Neji rzucił się w stronę miecza, czując, jak mała kula ognia prześlizguje się po jego ramieniu, zostawiając mocne oparzenie. Zacisnął zęby, wyobrażając sobie, że to tylko jeden z tych surowych treningów, a nie walka na śmierć i życie z potężnym demonem w ciele młodego chłopaka.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na rękojeści, aby w następnej sekundzie poderwać broń z podłogi i skierować ją w stronę apostaty. Blondyn wyrzucił przed siebie ręce, a fala mocy popłynęła z niewiarygodną szybkością w stronę templariusza. Neji poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od podłoża, a on sam uderza plecami w ścianę, aby po chwili znaleźć się na korytarzu, niepokojąco blisko schodów. Odetchnął, gdy zatrzymał się i poderwał się, spoglądając hardo na plugawca.

Naruto z nienawistnym grymasem posłał w stronę templariusza kolejną małą kulę ognia, ale Neji tym razem przytomnie zasłonił się tarczą. Słabe płomienie rozprysły się na metalowej przeszkodzie i, pełznąc w stronę krawędzi, w końcu całkiem znikły. Brunet poderwał się i zaszarżował na blondyna, zerkając za krawędź swojej jedynej ochrony przeciwko zaklęciom tego typu. Apostata szybko wykonał jakieś ruchy dłońmi i już po chwili go nie było.

Neji zatrzymał się jak wryty po środku pokoju, który zdawał się być niepokojąco pusty. Obracał się na pięcie, marszcząc czoło. Przecież plugawiec nie mógł od tak sobie zniknąć. Z trudem przełykając ślinę, templariusz wydostał się na korytarz i zobaczył Naruto tuż przy schodach. Chłopak wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany przestraszoną Nadią, która płaszczyła się u jego stóp, niż brunetem.

Neji, powstrzymując okrzyk triumfu, schował się za tarczą i zaszarżował na apostatę. Tym razem mag nie zdołał umknąć i jego ciało zderzyło się z metalem. Chłopak najpierw uderzył plecami w stopnie, a potem z krzykiem sturlał się na dół. Zanim templariusz zdążył zbiec za nim, magiczna lina oplotła jego kostkę, a potem podcięła go i ściągnęła na parter.

Plugawiec zdołał się już podnieść. Prawie niesłyszalna muzyka zamilkła, tak jak rozmowy. Karczmarz kulił się za ladą, klienci zbierali powoli swoje manatki. Na widok ciemnych blizn apostaty nawet najtwardsi nie byli przekonani co do swojej siły. Neji ze stęknięciem wstał, opierając się na tarczy. Cieszył się, że tym razem miecz nie wypadł mu z dłoni.

-Uparty jesteś. -mruknął twardym głosem demon- I inteligentny. Twoi kumple zwykle kręcili się w kółko przez kilka kwadransów po tym, jak im znikałem z oczu. Jesteś pierwszym, który zaszedł tak daleko, pewnie zasługujesz na mój szacunek.

Po niecałej sekundzie plugawiec ryknął śmiechem. Ton jego głosu, mocny, niski, zupełnie nie pasował do chudego chłopaka. Neji warknął w stronę apostaty i wzniósł miecz, a tors zasłonił tarczą. Twardym krokiem, lecz nie biegiem, ruszył w stronę demona. Kątem oka zauważył, że karczma powoli się wyludnia. Na swoich miejscach zostali jedynie zadufani w sobie szlachcice i starzy wojownicy.

Gdy tylko znalazł się niecałe 5 kroków od śmiejącego się plugawca, rzucił się w jego stronę biegiem, ale mocny okruch lodu odrzucił go prawie o metr od celu. Odetchnął, ciesząc się, że zaklęcie nie przebiło jego tarczy, a potem natarł ponownie, szybciej i pewniej. Starał się odskakiwać, gdy pociski zmierzały w jego stronę, lecz większość odbijał metalem. Im bliżej był plugawca, tym było gorzej.

Demon musiał być niezwykle pewny siebie, skoro nawet się nie cofał. Neji postanowił szybko wykorzystać to. Skoczył do przodu pomiędzy salwami zaklęć, które niszczyły powoli tarczę, zamachnął się mieczem i odskoczył. Zdołał jedynie rozciąć koszulę i na skórze pojawiła się krwawa pręga, ale to wystarczyło, żeby rozwścieczyć apostatę, który ryknął nieludzko na templariusza, ale zanim rzucił kulą ognia, topór wbił się tuż za jego plecami.

Jeden z wojowników postanowił ruszyć na pomoc Nejiemu, ale reszta jego ziomków już raczej zbierała się do wyjścia. Naruto uśmiechnął się i, zmieniając swoją prawą dłoń w szkarłatną masę w kształcie łapy z pazurami, wbił ją w pierś odważnego. Templariusz krzyknął, ale było już za późno i wojownik osunął się martwy na podłogę.

-Zapłacisz za to. -warknął Neji, a plugawiec zaśmiał się.

-To twoja wina. Zaprzeczysz?

Templariusz krzyknął i rzucił się do ataku, lecz tym razem apostata nie pozostawał w jednym miejscu. Biegał, skakał i robił uniki nie gorzej niż pierwszorzędny złodziejaszek, ale to zaklęcia ratowały jego kark. A raczej demon, który najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. Neji postanowił, że nie da stworowi satysfakcji. Przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki i złapał za talerz z opustoszałego stolika. Rzucił go w stronę plugawca i wykorzystał efekt zaskoczenia.

Apostata zdołał odskoczyć, ale ostrze zostawiło krwawą, głęboką ranę od ramienia aż do uda. Naruto krzyknął i rzucił w templariusza naprawdę sporą kulą ognia. Neji padł na podłogę, a gorąc przemknął tuż nad nim, rozpryskując się drewnianej ścianie. W mgnieniu oka budynek zajął się ogniem. Plugawiec zaśmiał się, wiedząc, że templariusz nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na zwłokę, jeśli nie chciał uciekać.

Neji podniósł się po raz kolejny i zamachnął mieczem, był jednak za daleko, aby wyrządzić Naruto jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Demon odrzucił go w stronę płomieni falą, ale templariusz zdołał się zatrzymać przed morzem gorąca. Zacisnął dłoń na mieczu i rzucił się biegiem w stronę apostaty. Wpadł na niego, choć ten próbował go powstrzymać zaklęciami, jednakże determinacja Nejiego pomogła mu dotrwać do celu.

Plecy blondyna zderzyły się ze ścianą, a potem oboje wypadli na zewnątrz. Mroźna, ciemna noc została rozświetlona przez wysokie języki ognia, które pochłonęły już połowę budynku. Neji pomyślał o Nadii, która zapewne została na górze. Pewnie spłonęła żywcem. Zrobiło mu się jej żal, ale uznał, że zemści się, zabijając tego kłamliwego maga. Templariusze, którzy zabijają dzieci... Żałosne!

Neji wzniósł miecz i rzucił się na podnoszącego się apostatę. Demon z trudem przeturlał się, unikając ostrza, a potem poderwał się i rzucił zaklęciem prosto w twarz templariusza. Brunet z krzykiem wypuścił broń z rąk i padł na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu. Plugawiec stanął nad nim z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji. Podniósł dłoń gotując się do ostatecznego zaklęcia.

 _Tato?_

 _Tak, Naru?_

 _Dlaczego nie wolno mi używać magii... wody?_

Apostata potrząsnął głową.

 _Magii krwi, Naru. Bo to jest zła magia. Robi innym krzywdę. Tobie też._

 _To dlaczego inni jej używają?_

 _Różnie bywa. Jedni są zbyt ambitni, inni głupi, a jeszcze inni po prostu są zdesperowani. Pamiętaj, Naru. Demonom nie wolno ufać. Ich istnienie kręci się jedynie wokół zadawania bólu i uzyskiwaniu rozrywki. Jeśli chcą zawrzeć z tobą jakąś umowę, to chodzi im wyłącznie o coś złego._

 _Nie ma dobrych demonów?_

 _Demonów? Wątpię, a jeśli są, to nie żyją wystarczająco długo. Duchy to co innego, ale te ciężko spotkać. Zwykle nie wtrącają się w nasze sprawy._

Naruto ukląkł, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

 _Tata?_

 _Hm?_

 _A co jeśli jestem zdesperowany?_

 _Nie trać zimnej krwi. Zapewniam cię, jest wiele sposobów na wyjście z sytuacji, a magia krwi nie powinna nawet znaleźć się w tej liście._

 _A ty, tato?_

 _Ja?_

 _Spotkałeś kiedyś demona?_

 _Niestety tak. I chciałbym kiedyś o tym zapomnieć. To było przerażające spotkanie. Demony są potężne, ale mają swoje słabości. I ja nie chcę tych słabości. No... ale dość tej gadki o demonach, będziesz mieć koszmary._

 _Nieprawda!_

 _Prawda! Chyba że nie chcesz pomóc mamie zbierać maliny?_

 _Chcę!_

Neji z trudem otworzył oczy. Naruto stał nad nim z niepewną miną. Jego oczy miały już normalną barwę, znów były błękitne, a blizny stały się wręcz niedostrzegalne. W oddali tliły się resztki „Trzech Wiedźm". Templariusz spróbował się podnieść, ale od razu poczuł, że jakieś zaklęcie przyciska go do ziemi.

-Zabijesz mnie?

-Nie. -westchnął chłopak- Nie zabiję ciebie. Jest wielu apostatów, którzy zasłużyli na śmierć, ale ja zamierzam zrobić coś innego. Chcę odkupić swoje winy.

-Co takiego?

Naruto westchnął i wstał.

-Kiedy odjadę na bezpieczną odległość, uwolnię cię. Będziesz mógł odejść. I... nie ścigaj mnie. Potrzebujesz uzdrowiciela, ja również. Nie martw się, postaram się już więcej nie korzystać z usług demona.

Zanim Neji zdołał się odezwać, mag już znikał na trakcie. Blondyn nawet nie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na templariusza, po prostu oddalał się szybkim krokiem, niknąc w mroku. Brunet jęknął, podnosząc się z trudem, gdy czar puścił.

„To jeszcze nie koniec" pomyślał „Dopadnę cię, kłamliwy magu!"


End file.
